


I wanna nom on someone

by mysaldate



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: Sitri's uncle had been denying him fresh blood for some time now and the young vampire lord is growing bored of normal food. What wouldn't his loyal butler do to fix his taste?





	I wanna nom on someone

The blue-haired male threw himself on the chair with a disapointed sigh, sliding his eyes lazily across the full table in front of him. He rised his hand towards the fluffy creamy cake in front of him, then pulled it back without as much as touching it. While he loved sweets, his throat felt too dry to force anything to his stomach and the craving of the depth of his soul wouldn't let him enjoy it anyway. It made him let out a growl and glance up at the blonde coming from the kitchen with another delicious-looking tray of surely the best-quality food. Yet, he felt no motivation to even try it and no satisfaction over eating anything of all the meals his caring butler prepared for him.

Leaning back on his chair, he gave a whine as Leonard set the plate in front of him, "I can't eat now Leo! I want to nom on someone... I haven't drank in forever and my throat feels too dry... Not even your cakes are sweet enough to help anymore. Where's William?"

"You know how it is, master Sitri." Leonard answered with a smile playing on his lips as he ruffled the boy's hair, "Your uncle said no more humans for you till the end of the month. I can't go against that as you surely understand."

Sitri gave him a pout, making him chuckle. The young vampire lord just looked so adorable like this! Leonard knew he shouldn't laugh, let alone at this face of his master, but he also knew he could afford that for this particular vampire wasn't one to get mad about little things like this. He wished he could'd helped him but going against the king's wishes was impossible. Not to mention his master's favourite human was currently in the neighbouring lands with prince Dantalion.

"Then you give me a drop Leonard." Sitri's face suddenly lit up with newly found excitement, "You're no human so uncle can't get mad if you just let me drink up a bit!"

Leonard felt pretty unsure about that as he sure knew the gluttony of the boy. And while if having another master, he probably wouldn't even think of refusing, he did stand up against Sitri in this case, shaking his head with a sigh and pointing back to the kitchen, "Who'd prepare you all the cakes if you sucked me dry master Sitri?"

He saw the royal's face go pale for a second before flushing with a mix of fury and embarrasment as the vampire jolted up from his chair and shook his head violently "What are you talking about?! I never once sucked anyone dry Leonard! Stop teasing me you meanie!"

"A bit won't hurt." he cut the shortie's words off short, "But you must stop when I ask you to, master Sitri. I still have some things to do today, the dishes for example. And I'm sure your stomach will rumble again in two hours or so so I should get back to cooking soon too."

As he said that, and as he saw the red spark that ran through Sitri's normally blue eyes, he took up a knife from one of the plates and made a small cut in his palm. The crimson liquid flowed out of the wound immediately, travelling along his fingers to the tips. Those he then offered to his master, who happily accepted them and sucked them in his mouth, taking care of every last drop with his skilled tongue, yet being very careful not to scratch his dear butler with any of his pointy fangs. It didn't take that long till the healing powers kicked in though and the blood got all drained from the soaked skin of Leonard's hand. Sitri let his hand out and gave a smirk.

In the next moment, he pulled Leonard close by said hand and leaned to his neck, sinking his teeth in without hesitation. The butler winced at the sudden spike of pain in his neck but didn't move afterwards, letting his thirsty master to calm down a bit at least. He placed his hands around the boy to support himself after a bit as he was getting slightly light-headed. Getting the hint, Sitri immediately pulled away, quickly pressing his palm against the wounds to stop the bleeding. There was a bit of smeared blood on his lips as he looked down on Leonard with a guilty expression.

The butler only gave a kind smile though, "May I nom on you a bit too then? Don't worry, I won't bite."

Sitri had no idea what to expect but gave a nod, thinking that he should repay Leonard for taking a bit too much of his precious sweet blood. Leonard let his hand travel in Sitri's hair then, pulling him in for a sweet brush of their lips, cleaning the small stain left there. The shorter male blushed madly at that act but didn't pull away. He owed Leonard after all. Not to mention this was sweeter than the cake on the table anyway!


End file.
